Adrenalina
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][ONE-SHOT]. Sus pulmones ardían cuando trataba de respirar un poco, soltaba leves quejidos de dolor al sentir que era jalado nuevamente y que caía en un agujero negro que quería desmembrarlo.


Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (por más que quisiera), sólo son prestados para que yo los utilice y mi mente loca los ponga en cualquier situación rara.

Este OneShot lo escribí en un destello de locura, espero les guste.

Saluditos.

* * *

 _ **Adrenalina**_

 ** _By Lovergreen_**

* * *

Moriría, estaba seguro que moriría esta vez.

Sentía como sus intestinos abandonaban su abdomen y pasaban rápidamente a su pecho, para luego descender nuevamente. Sus pulmones ardían cuando trataba de respirar un poco, soltaba leves quejidos de dolor al sentir que era jalado nuevamente y que caía en un agujero negro que quería desmembrarlo.

Maldición, él no soportaba esto.

Podía escuchar su risa y sus gritos de euforia; ella lo estaba disfrutando, mientras él moría lentamente y se desangraba por la nariz, porque estaba seguro que a estas alturas ya tenía toda su camisa manchada por la hemorragia nasal por la cual estaba muriendo lentamente desangrado.

Cuando sitió que su cabeza estaba boca abajo y sus pies estaban en el aire, pensó que se desmayaría y no soportaría más esta tortura. ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LLEGÓ A ESE LUGAR?

—¡INUYASHAAA!— Era ella, Kagome lo estaba llamando. Pero un momento… ella no sonaba desesperada, hacía unos momentos la había escuchado reírse… ¿Por qué ahora le gritaba?.— ¡INUYASHA, ABRE TUS OJOS!

Trató de abrir sus ojos al momento que sentía que caía nuevamente en un vacío, y la escuchó gritar y reír nuevamente.

Odiaba el parque de atracciones, odiaba las montañas rusas y sobre todo, ODIABA ESTA MÁQUINA EN LA CUAL ESTABA SENTADO. ¡Todo gracias a ella!

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Quiero bajar ya!— Gritó completamente enrabiado. Sintió como poco a poco la máquina iba deteniendo sus subidas y rápidas bajadas para permanecer en un balanceo suave que al parecer divertía mucho a Kagome. Inuyasha la miró y notó como tenía sus mejillas más sonrojadas de lo normal debido a la adrenalina. También estaba un poco despeinada y los mechones sobresalían de la trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

Él sólo haría estas locuras por ella.

Le había pedido que fueran al parque de atracciones y él accedió sin protestar, amaba verla feliz. A pesar de que odiaba esos aparatos.

La máquina del demonio finalmente se detuvo y casi besa el suelo cuando dio gracias al cielo por seguir vivo, y con sorpresa, vio que su camisa no estaba manchada de sangre y sus intestinos estaban dentro de su cuerpo, sin embargo no pudo evitar un leve vértigo. Kagome se estaba riendo nuevamente, esta vez, sabía que era de él.

—Inuyasha, estás verde…— Kagome lo miró con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se empequeñecieran. Inuyasha sabía que debía hacer algo para recuperar su hombría, si no, ella se burlaría por siempre.

—Sabes que tengo problemas cardíacos Kagome, y ¡me haces subir a esos aparatos!— La regañó como si fuera una pequeña niña.

—¡Oh vamos! No tienes problemas cardíacos, y lo hiciste porque me adoras, por eso…— Le guiñó un ojo y se giró buscando el puesto de cupcakes que había visto al entrar, juraba que estaba por algún lado del enorme parque…

—Si te adoro, eres lo más bello del mundo y bla, bla, bla… pero no subiré a esa cosa de nuevo mientras viva y… ¡KAGOME! ¡No me dejes hablando sólo!— Ya ella se había encaminado a quién-sabe-dónde.

—¡Ven rápido Inuyasha! Vas a comprarme un cupcake… ¡de chocolate!— Le dijo desde lejos mientras agitaba sus brazos para que él se apurara.

Un momento… ¿comida? ¿Dulces? Oh no, ahora si vomitaría.

Empezó a caminar cuando notó que ya ella estaba a más de diez metros de él. Esa niña no tenía sentido de la orientación así que mejor se apuraba antes de que la perdiera y tuviera que regresar a su casa para explicarle a la Señora Higurashi, como su mejor amiga de repente se esfumó del parque de diversiones buscando un cupcake. Y tampoco estaba para escuchar los regaños de su propia madre por no cuidar bien de Kagome.

Desde que tenía ocho años estaba cuidando de esa mocosa. Ya con diecinueve años podía rastrearla como si le hubiese puesto un GPS en una muela. Bueno, casi estuvo a punto de ponerle uno después de que a la señorita se le ocurrió extraviarse en una feria. Obvio, la encontró dos horas después sentada en una banca. Comiendo.

De hambre no se moriría si la perdía esta vez. Kagome siempre lograba encontrar comida.

Llegó al pequeño puesto en forma de cupcake y Kagome ya estaba admirando casi con lágrimas en los ojos los diferentes tipos de toppings y lluvias de chispas que tenían los pequeños pasteles y demás postres que en ese momento a Inuyasha no se le antojaban. Todavía sentía un pedazo de intestino en su garganta…

—Quiero ése Inuyasha…— Le jaloneo del brazo y apunto el cupake de la tabla de precios con su otra mano… la mano que no lo estaba jaloneando. Sus vertebras cervicales iban a salirse de sus ligamentos si ella no dejaba de hacer eso.

—Déme dos de ése, por favor.— Le pidió Inuyasha a la señorita que atendía el puesto.

—Inmediatamente.— La muchacha le ofreció una sonrisa que no pasó por alto por Kagome quién agudizo su mirada en la muchacha. De reojo vio a Inuyasha y este ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo coqueta que estaba siendo la chica… estaba entretenido buscando el dinero para pagar su pequeño capricho. Pero Kagome volvió su vista a la chica con ojos de "Aléjate, es mío".

La muchacha pensó que se estaba buscando un problema innecesario, al parecer este apuesto chico venía con su novia. Bueno, sería otro después… pero vaya que le había gustado el chico. No muy seguido ves un hombre de ojos dorados y cabello negro largo. Era un toque distintivo y llamativo.

Pero, estaba ocupado. Qué triste.

—Esa chica casi te come con los ojos…— Kagome tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero ya no era por la adrenalina del juego, esta vez, era por Inuyasha.

Ella en todo el tiempo que llevaban de amigos no se había atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos por él.

Al parecer, Inuyasha también era muy despistado como para notarlo.

—¿Qué chica? ¿La de los cupcakes?— Preguntó Inuyasha distraído mientras pensaba en como comerse esa cosa que tenía en sus manos sin vomitar. Nunca más subiría a esa montaña de hierro del terror.

—Sí, un poco más y se babea…— Fijó sus ojos en su pequeño amiguito de chocolate como si quisiera derretirlo con rayos láser, tal vez, si lo miraba más fijamente, rayos rojos saldrían de sus ojos, obligaría a Inuyasha a comprarle otro y si esa chica lo miraba nuevamente, utilizaría sus nuevos adquiridos poderes y le abriría un agujero en la cabeza. JÁ.

—No lo noté…— Ya le había dado una probada al topping de chocolate y sorpresivamente le gustó y mantuvo su desayuno y almuerzo en su estómago. Podía hacer esto, ninguna estúpida maquina del infierno lo haría vomitar.

—Mhmm…— Estaba celosa, eso era. Inuyasha era muy tonto o se hacia el muy tonto para notar que ella lo quería más que ell amigo que había sido para ella por más de diez años.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Kagome?— Preguntó Inuyasha más animado — Pero nada que tenga que ver con aparatos que te pongan de cabeza, recuerda mi condición cardíaca.

—No tienes ninguna condición cardíaca, Inuyasha. Estás muy sano no me vas a engañar con eso…— Había logrado con sus tonteras que sonriera y le diera un pequeño empujón… Inuyasha siempre lograba animarla cuando estaba triste, deprimida o en este caso, celosa.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿a dónde vamos entonces?

—¡KAGOMEEE!

 _Maldición, Kouga._

Inuyasha se puso rojo, era el segundo color que su cara adquiría en menos de media hora. ¿O era el tercero? Sabía que se había puesto amarillo hace rato…

—¡Hola Kouga! No pensé que andabas por aquí — Saludó Kagome con un entusiasmo que le hacía hervir la sangre… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cariñosa con ese apestoso engendro?

—Ayame me pidió que la acompañara, pero es una alegría inmensa encontrarme contigo mi amada Kagome… he pensado mucho en ti… te he extrañado tanto que…-

Inuyasha se puso delante de Kagome, odiaba las cursilerías de ese tipo. Y lo odiaba a él. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a dejar que enamorara a Kagome con esas estupideces, sobre su cadáver.

—Ya cállate Kouga. ¿Por qué no vas y buscas a tu novia?

—Ella no es mi novia, perro. Kagome será mi novia y mi futura esposa.— Dijo de manera resuelta y en un tono de voz que Kagome consideraba un poco alto ya que varias personas se habían detenido a observar la escena divertidos. Pero le agradaba que dijera esas cosas, tal vez Inuyasha sentiría un poquito de celos por ella.

Lo que Kagome no sabía, era que Inuyasha estaba literalmente ardiendo en rabia. Casi sentía como su cabello se alzaba con una corriente demoníaca. Lo mataría, estaba seguro.

—Primero te arrastro por todo el parque de diversiones antes de que la toques.— Inuyasha lucía amenazante cuando estaba Kouga por los alrededores, no soportaba que respirara ni el mismo aire que ella.

—¡KOUGA! ¿Por qué te pierdes de esa manera?... ¡Hola chicos!— Ayame siempre tan oportuna. Se llevó a Kouga del brazo mientras le lanzaba besos a Kagome y esta se despedía con la mano.

Ahora el humor de Inuyasha era de perros. Notó que Kagome lo miraba atentamente. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y estaba conteniendo una sonrisa, o una carcajada. Con ella nunca se sabía.

Estaba consciente de que Inuyasha estaba molesto, cuando se enojaba sus manos se cerraban en puños y su ceño se fruncía de manera graciosa. Levantó su mano y colocó su dedo índice en medio de sus cejas.

—No hagas eso, te saldrán arrugas. Me gustas más cuando tu rostro está relajado.— Dijo Kagome tranquilamente mientras pasaba su dedo índice por su frente delineando sus cejas.

Sólo bastaba su toque para que él se calmara. Eso, entre otras cosas, era lo que hacía que la quisiera tanto.

—¿Qué tal si vamos allá?— Inuyasha señaló una dirección con un movimiento de su mentón.

Kagome dirigió su vista hacia donde él estaba señalando.

El viaje a la luna.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y tomó su mano.

—¡Vamos entonces!— Exclamó mientras comenzaba a caminar sin soltar su mano.

Inuyasha observó sus manos juntas y sonrió. Tal vez esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando… no dejaría pasar más tiempo. Le diría lo que sentía por ella. Con suerte, ella sentiría lo mismo.

Observó la estructura de metal de la máquina y se puso verde nuevamente.

Claro, eso era si no moría en uno de estos aparatos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¡Dejen sus comentarios, son la mejor paga!

Besitos.


End file.
